Computers and mobile devices are often equipped with cameras that permit users to acquire digital images. The digital images can be acquired in various settings including ambient light of varying levels and therefore may be underexposed or overexposed. When attempting to automatically curate and/or correct images, it may be helpful to use exposure quality as a signal of overall image quality.